


The 14th Clan- Ally & Echo

by braincells



Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Characters Ally and Echo, for Theoriginalwhatsubtext's Chapter 37.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/31677630400/in/dateposted-public/)

"...Ally suddenly pushed past Echo.  
“I know who you are…you are the Skai-beast!” Ally pulled down her military grade headgear, inspecting Clarke through the high tech goggles. Her mouth was still hanging partially open in astonishment."


End file.
